Tommy Pan (Version 2) the Series Season 2
Characters introduced this season: The Rat King of Magixland: Rat King (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987)) New Bounty Hunter Recruits: Wario and Waluigi (Super Mario Bros. franchise) Magixland nurse: Nurse Joy (Pokemon) Season 2 episode count: 18 Season 2 Episode 1: Swackhammer and Jafar Strike Back Synopsis: When Demidevimon sends Swackhammer, Jafar, and their crew back to Magixland to steal the Elemental Stone for another conquest, Team Tommy Pickles and their allies, however, discover the plot from a snooping Mulan and Shang and decide to race to it before the enemy does. Season 2 Episode 2: The Four Elemental Crystals (Tommy Pan (Version 2) Version) Synopsis: Successful of getting the Elemental Stone, Team Tommy Pickles accidentally unleash the four Elemental Crystals into the real world; One in New York City, one in Sydney, one in Tokyo, and one in London. But then they must race to find them before they fall into the wrong hands, which is Swackhammer, Jafar, and their crew, as well as Marv and Harry and two new bounty hunters in the form of Wario and Waluigi. Season 2 Episode 3: They'll Be Comin' Around the Mountain (Tommy Pan (Version 2) Version) Synopsis: Locating the Earth Crystal at Tokyo, Team Tommy Pickles and their allies must brave Mount Fuji before Swackhammer, Jafar, and their crew, and Marv and Harry, beat them to it. Season 2 Episode 4: Going Once, Going Twice (Tommy Pan (Version 2) Version) Synopsis: Locating the Fire Crystal at New York City, Team Tommy Pickles and their allies must earn money to earn it at an auctioning in the Empire State Building before Swackhammer, Jafar, and their crew and Marv and Harry does. Season 2 Episode 5: Surf's Up (Tommy Pan (Version 2) Version) Synopsis: Locating the Water Crystal at Sydney, Team Tommy Pickles and their allies must earn it through a surfing competition before Swackhammer, Jafar, and their crew and Marv and Harry beat them to it. Season 2 Episode 6: The Last Elemental Crystal Synopsis: Locating the Wind Crystal at London, Team Tommy Pickles and their allies must find it within the sewers before Swackhammer, Jafar, and their crew and Marv and Harry beats them to it. Season 2 Episode 7: Revenge of the Wet Bandits (Tommy Pan (Version 2) Version) Synopsis: Finding all the Elemental Crystals, Team Tommy Pickles and their allies race to return them to the Elemental Stone, but someone has made Team Tommy Pickles’ ship temporally break down in the forest, and it wasn't Swackhammer, Jafar, and their crew, and to make matters worse, most of their teammates and/or crew members have began to disappear. So, Team Tommy Pickles decide to race against Swackhammer, Jafar, and their crew to solve the mystery involving monkey and coyote imps. Season 2 Episode 8: Enter the King of Rats Synopsis: After Serena and Mulan are abducted by the Rat King, Team Tommy Pickles begins their search for their missing friends in his lair, but must help Sheeta conquer her fear of rats. (Swackhammer, Jafar, and their crew don't appear in this episode) Season 2 Episode 9: Something's Amiss with Megara Synopsis: Megara begins to act seductive to Hercules, asking for days off, only to later report thefts to him and Team Tommy Pickles. But as the suspicions grow more stronger, they discover that someone else is impersonating Meg and putting her in a bad light. Season 2 Episode 10: Klump and Krusha Trouble Synopsis: After an attempt kidnapping plot was failed by Klump and Krusha, Swackhammer, Jafar, and their crew fire the two. Later, they are taken in by Kairi, Namine, and Xion and a reluctant Team Tommy Pickles, but due to their screw-ups while trying to help them, they go off on their own again. Will Swackhammer, Jafar, and their crew, having discovered about this, decide to rehire Klump and Krusha on the condition that they'll lure Team Tommy Pickles and even Kairi, Namine, and Xion into a trap (Moral: Crime doesn't pay). Season 2 Episode 11: The Gift of Families (Tommy Pan (Version 2) Version) Synopsis: Christmastime has come, and everyone, except Snake, is excited for the holidays. Learning that Snake is lonely around the holidays due to him losing his mother years ago, Team Tommy Pickles and their allies decide to cheer him up by giving him a special gift courtesy of the Gangreen Gang (No villains appear in this episode). Season 2 Episode 12: Eternal Winter (Tommy Pan (Version 2) Version) Synopsis: After the Sunisphere is stolen by Swackhammer, Jafar, and their crew, Team Tommy Pickles and their allies must race against time to save Magixland and the Sunisphere before it is trapped in eternal winter. All the while, Swackhammer must deal with his visiting beastly mother, Mama Swackhammer. Season 2 Episode 13: 20,000 Magixleagues Under the Sea Synopsis: After Swackhammer, Jafar, and their crew flood Magixland with the ocean in a attempt to secretly drown out Team Tommy Pickles, our heroes must find a way to return Magixland back to normal from the seawater flooding and stop Swackhammer, Jafar, and their crew. Season 2 Episode 14: The Incredible Shrinking Keybladers Synopsis: While stopping Swackhammer, Jafar, and their crew from stealing a shrink ray, Sora, Kairi, Riku, Xion, Roxas, Namine, Terra, Aqua, Ventus, and Lea get shrunk down to mouse size and must overcome bigger obstacles to get the shrink ray back in order to return to normal size. Season 2 Episode 15: Enter the King of Rats Redux Synopsis: After discovering the Rat King redoing his old evil plot from before, Team Tommy Pickles are captured and forced to watch how he "Improved" his old plot as a new improvement with Swackhammer, Jafar, and the crew's help. At the same time, however, Team Tommy Pickles secretly free themselves to escape and fight back against the enemy. Season 2 Episode 16: Battle for Magixland Part 1 Synopsis: The Elemental Stone and Elemental Crystals stolen by Swackhammer, Jafar, and their crew again, Team Tommy Pickles must race to get it back before the Elemental Chaos is awakened. Season 2 Episode 17: Battle for Magixland Part 2 Synopsis: The Elemental Chaos already summoned, Team Tommy Pickles must find a way to prevent the angered monster from becoming powerful by the Elemental Crystals in order to stop him and Swackhammer, Jafar, and their crew. Season 2 Episode 18: Battle for Magixland Part 3 Synopsis: Team Tommy Pickles and their allies fight against Swackhammer, Jafar, and their crew, and, with the Elemental Crystals' help, the Ultimate Elemental Chaos for the fate of Magixland and the world. For series: Tommy Pan (Version 2) the Series Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies